<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream by melodramatic_sewer_goblin (we_shall_wear_midnight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685993">goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_shall_wear_midnight/pseuds/melodramatic_sewer_goblin'>melodramatic_sewer_goblin (we_shall_wear_midnight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ficlet, Heartache, Introspection, Negative Self Talk, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, Veth has low self-esteem, Vignette, episode 114 coda, heartache everywhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_shall_wear_midnight/pseuds/melodramatic_sewer_goblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veth thinks to herself in the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>goodbye my almost lover, goodbye my hopeless dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after the delicious cocoa Veth was tossing and turning in her bed. She always liked talking with Caleb, but tonight.</p>
<p>They haven't talked about the kiss. And it has been weeks and weeks. <br/>No answer was a kind of answer though, wasn't it? <br/>Of course he wouldn't be interested in her. No matter whether Nott or Veth, she was not pretty and not brave and not smart, and just not. <br/>And he was still carrying a torch for Astrid. She could see the way he looked at her at the dinner. And that cute shy flirting he was doing with Jester when he thought no one was noticing it. And all those complicated feelings he had towards Essek. <br/>With people like these around why would he want to notice poor little Veth. <br/>And really, what was she even thinking. To have such a kind and understanding husband like Yeza and not appreciating him. She must be out of her mind. <br/>All those feelings must have been because she was a goblin at the time. She will just get over herself.  <br/>Despite how inappropriate it was, Nott the Brave, goblin, adventurer could be in love with handsome and capable wizard Caleb Widogast. <br/>Veth Brenatto, halfling, mother, wife couldn't. <br/>Shouldn't. <br/>Mustn't. <br/>She would just focus more on her family and being there for her friends when they needed her. She should appreciate what she had. And not chase after stupid little feelings and wants in her heart. She would dedicate herself to more important things.<br/>And she would make sure Caleb ended up with someone who made him happy.<br/>That would be enough for her.</p>
<p>Having made up her mind, Veth rolled over in her bed. Sleep soon found her and no matter how many what-could-have-beens her dreams showed her, she chose not to pay them any attention in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>